


Vantage Point

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Series: Better Days [5]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Assassination attempts, Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, Heather is jumpy, Jealousy, Mayor Gray, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Hawkins felt the tension in the air. Every instinct he had was on red-alert as he scanned the crowd as the new president gave his speech about building a stronger, tougher America."Rob." Darcy's quiet voice made him look at her and then he followed her line of sight to a man a few feet away, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans.Without waiting, Hawkins drew his own gun, heading straight for the man.Just as the main took aim, Robert pulled the trigger, shooting him in the back before he had a chance to let off a shot of his own. He watched the man fall. "Get down," he ordered Darcy as the town's people began to scatter, screaming.
Relationships: Heather Lisinski & Mimi Clark, Jake Green/Emily Sullivan (light), Jake Green/Heather Lisinski, Mimi Clark/Stanley Richmond
Series: Better Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693354





	1. Chapter 1

Stanley looked out over the crowd arms folded and gun pressing comfortably against his side ready to pull out at any time. The president stood before the people of Jericho rambling on about how it was going to be a new nation. He rolled his eyes at that. If it really was going to be a new nation he'd own his farm right now. Making another scan of the crowd, his thoughts were pulled back to the present as a single shot from a gun fired. Followed by several more.

Panic rose in him as he realized that one of the bullets had gone through his window. Right where Bonnie and Mimi had been.

* * *

Hawkins felt the tension in the air. Every instinct he had was on red-alert as he scanned the crowd as the new president gave his speech about building a stronger, tougher America.

"Rob." Darcy's quiet voice made him look at her and then he followed her line of sight to a man a few feet away, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans.

Without waiting, Hawkins drew his own gun, heading straight for the man.

* * *

Eric stood in the middle of the crowd, stance tense as he listened to the words the new president had for them all.

He wasn't paying too much attention for he didn't really care what the man said about a new America. Nothing in his mind, could help the broken nation. Scanning the crowd, his eyes fell upon one man who began nodding in a rhythm.

Drawing out his pistol, he made his way over to him as the first shot sounded.

* * *

Heather gazed at him in confusion and started to respond when shots rang out. On instinct, she whirled around to search for Jake, her eyes widening in horror as she saw him fall. "Jake!" she screamed, starting to move toward the porch when there was a deafening shot right behind her....


	2. Chapter 2

Jake returned to his house a half hour before noon, frustrated and downtrodden over the fact that after almost a full night of searching and finding no one. Throwing his jacket down on the couch, he walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"Jake Green." Gail appeared in the entrance of the kitchen, arms folded across her chest.

He looked up at his mother. "What?"

"What on earth were you thinking leaving at 3 a.m. this morning? Heather was incredibly upset."

"We had a plan, mom--"

"Oh, please tell me this plan, Jake." She gave him a dubious look.

"The president's coming in a few hours. We were looking for the other men to take out to keep the peace and safety."

"And the last time you did that, you ended up shot!"

"In the shoulder," he amended. "And we had a huge group this time.”

She looked at him in exasperation. "It was dark, anything could have happened and you wouldn't have even seen it coming!"

"I came back."

"This time."

He looked down at the table despondently. "I don't know what you want from me."

"For you to be safe, Jake!"

"I am."

Gail looked up at the ceiling, trying to gain control of her emotions.

Jake kept his gaze on the table, tracing the patterns in the wood and waiting for his mom to go on.

"We need you, Jake. We already lost your father to this madness."

He stood up quickly, chair toppling over. "Don't you think I know that?! I'm *trying* here mom! Trying to be careful and trying to protect this town! And trying to fucking get through all of this!"

Gail stared at him, caught off guard by his sudden outburst.

"I'm trying to do what dad would have done," he ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't *slept* in almost a week. All because I care too much about this godforsaken town that I never should have come back too!"

She flinched. "You don't mean that," she whispered.

"I do!" He yelled. "I mean every word of it!"

Her face was pale as she stared at him. Without responding, she turned and left him standing there alone in the kitchen.

He took a calming breath, closing his eyes. After a moment, he walked out to where his mother was standing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gail was silent for a moment. "I'm not trying to be hard on you, Jake. But I don't wanna lose you, too," she murmured.

"I know," he said quietly. "Just...with everything that's happened...I'm trying with Heather, but I'm failing. I know I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that too."

She shut her eyes. "I think we're all failing with Heather."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"But we're not going to give up. Because the Green family doesn't give up on people." She turned to face him once more, meeting his gaze.

He shook his head. "No, we don't."

"We'll get through to her." Gail touched his arm briefly.

Tears came to his eyes. "I wish Dad were here."

Her eyes watered, too. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Me too," she whispered.

He put his head on her shoulder and just let the tears come. His mother's touch was just what he needed right now.

* * *

Despite her reluctance to leave the safety of the Green's house--even with two guards walking with her--she had known she was going to have to sooner or later. It wasn't like walking somewhere with Jake, who was capable of watching out for her and talking to her at the same time. The guards were both completely silent, stony presences hovering over her and making her even more on edge than usual.

She didn't know them, they didn't know her and they had guns. It wasn't the ideal situation by any means. But the other choice was walking through the town alone and that was even more dangerous. Letting out a breath, she nodded slightly to the guards and stepped into the Green house once more, surprised to see Gail on the sofa, Jake asleep with his head on her lap.

She put her finger to her lips. "He's finally asleep," she whispered, smiling faintly.

Heather swallowed hard, nodding slightly.

"Come sit down," she motioned to the chair beside the sofa.

Drawing in a breath, she slowly moved across the room and sat down in the recliner, leaning back and shutting her own eyes momentarily.

"You have a good walk?"

Heather paused. "Actually I went to speak with Major Beck."

She raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Realizing Gail didn't know what Beck had asked her to do, she bit her lip momentarily, worried about her reaction. "Um...he asked me to be his liaison between Jericho and New Bern."

Gail nodded slightly, stroking Jake's hair gently as he stirred a little. "And you're doing it?"

She dropped her gaze. "Yeah."

"I think that's very brave of you," she smiled warmly at her.

"You do?" Heather looked up in surprise.

"After what you've been through..." She let out a breath. "Yeah, I do. You're a strong woman, Heather."

She was quiet for a moment. Then she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "I don't know if I can do it," she admitted in a whisper. "Half the people in New Bern want me dead and half of Jericho doesn't trust me at all."

She licked her lips. "I think you doing this will restore confidences."

Heather gazed at her. "I'm scared."

"Oh sweetheart..." Gail's gaze became sad. "I know you are. But Jake and I are here with you to help with whatever you need," she looked down at her oldest. "And Jake will protect you no matter what."

"I know he will," she whispered, exhaling slowly. "It's just who he is. I've known that since the first day I met him, out there on that bus with the kids." A wistful smile touched her lips as she remembered that day.

Gail smiled as well. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is," she agreed softly, gaze resting upon his face as he slept. The warmth and emotion in her eyes at that moment was unmistakable.

Suddenly, the radio crackled from the other room. "Jake? Where are you man? We need major help here. Beck just said the president would be here in an hour and we're not even close to being ready!"

Heather winced at the sound of Stanley's voice, watching as Jake sat up quickly, startled from sleep.

He looked around, still dazed from being woken so suddenly. "Wha' time's it?"

"Almost four," she said softly.

"Dammit," he murmured, standing quickly. The movement jarred his shoulder and he put his hand over it. "Ow..."

She had risen to her feet without even realizing she'd moved. "Easy, Jake." Heather's eyes were wide with worry.

He gave her a pained smile. "You came back."

She swallowed hard as he met her gaze. For a moment she couldn't look away. "Of course I did," she murmured.

He pulled her into a one-armed hug. "Good."

Heather closed her eyes as she wound her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his good shoulder. She missed the knowing smile on Gail's face.

After watching the two embrace for a moment, Gail left the room and returned with Jake's sling. "Jake, you're putting this on and you're not going to argue with me. You need to give that shoulder time to heal."

"She's right," Heather agreed as she slowly pulled away from him.

Jake sighed and put the sling on. "Dunno what I'd do without you two to boss me around..."

Gail grinned and winked at Heather. "Very true. He'd be lost."

"More like free," he mumbled.

"Jake! Are you lost?" Stanley's voice crackled from the radio.

Rolling his eyes at the irony of the statement, he retrieved the radio. "On my way, Stanley."

"Guess this is it," Heather murmured.

He nodded. "It's all gonna be okay."

She hoped he was right.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Mimi looked at him dubiously. "You really want us to stay inside the house when the president's here speaking?"

"You'll still be able to see him!" Stanley protested.

"It's not quite the same thing."

"You're right...it's safer."

"And where are you going to be, tough guy?" She put her hands on her hips.

He pointed out to the cleared area in front of the house. "There. Making sure no one gets hurt."

Mimi scowled. "So it's okay for you to be in danger, but not us?"

Bonnie looked between them, not looking any happier than Mimi.

"Yes."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"That look isn't going to work with me," Stanley shook his head. "Even if you think it *is* scary."

She narrowed her eyes even more. "*Think?*" She took a step toward him and smirked when he stepped back just a little.

He put up his hands. "I'm still not going to change my mind."

"Stanley, I used to live in D.C. The most crime-ridden place in this whole country. I think I'm fairly safe here in Jericho."

"And you'll let me be the judge of that," he finished. "And my judgment is...you and Bonnie are staying inside."

Bonnie signed something so rapidly Mimi had no chance of attempting to understand.

Stanley shook his head.

She signed the same thing, adding more this time.

This time Mimi understood at least part of it. "She's right, Stanley. We need you."

"I promised Jake," he looked pointedly at them.

Bonnie turned and headed up the stairs.

He sighed. "This isn't fair."

"Stanley, the world ended. Things stopped being fair a long time ago."

"Okay...this is the way I see it," he took Mimi's arm and lead her to the sofa. "Jake needs a break and for something to go right for him okay? I know you're worried, but I'll be fine. It's just making sure no one tries anything while the president's here."

She sighed softly. "I hate it when you pull the hero card on me," she grumbled good-naturedly.

He smiled. "You love it."

"I love you," Mimi said quietly, turning her head to look at him. Without waiting for a response, she kissed him.

Stanley kissed her back, drawing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"So you better be safe because I need your help planning the wedding."

"You know I will be."

Mimi gazed at him intently for a moment. "All right. Go do your thing, Spiderman."

"I'll come back for you, MJ," he joked, standing once more.

She shook her head in amusement as he headed out the door. "You'd better," she whispered.

* * *

"I don't like it," Robert Hawkins said, his voice low as he turned to face his wife.

Darcy folded her arms. "Neither do I Robert, but we can't stop it."

He glanced out the window. "Well, Jake asked me to be on security detail."

"And you accepted right?" She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

A wry smile touched his lips. "Yeah, I accepted. I wonder if Jake knows what he's in for today."

"He probably has a pretty good idea or he wouldn't have his own security at this thing."

"Maybe," he agreed, nodding slightly. "But I'm not sure he realizes why they chose Jericho."

She sighed. "And I don't think it's a good idea to tell him."

"He's trustworthy, D. But for now he doesn't need to know anything more than he already does."

"I know," she said softly.

Hawkins gazed at her for a long moment. "How would you feel about coming with me today?"

She bit her lip. "You sure you want me there?"

"There isn't anyone I trust more to watch my back."

She nodded. "Okay. Then I'll come."

He simply smiled.

* * *

"There you are." Emily smiled as she spotted Jake standing in the Richmond's yard, surveying the surroundings.

Jake glanced over at her, a small smile touching his lips. "Here I am."

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's getting better," he frowned down at the sling. "Couldn't get out of the house unless I had this on though."

She tried to suppress a smile. "You really expected your mom to let you go without it?"

"Had to try."

Emily chuckled and shifted closer to him, resting a hand on his good shoulder and kissing him softly on the lips. "You know it's gonna be okay today, right?"

He let out a sigh. "That's what I keep telling myself."

She leaned her forehead against his. "We'll get through it, Jake. We always do."

"Love your optimism," he kissed her again.

Smiling against his lips, she kissed him back, both unaware that Heather was gazing at them from the front porch.

* * *

Heather couldn't help but watch them together. Everything was so simple and natural between them--probably because they'd known each other for so long. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she turned away only to find Mimi standing there, her eyebrows raised as she watched the tender moment between Jake and Emily, as well.

"You love him," she said. There was no doubt in her tone.

"Who, Jake?" She smiled painfully and shook her head. "No."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Please, I see how you look at him."

She was quiet for a moment, then she turned to look at them once more, expression guarded. "You know...Emily's like the sister I never had."

"And you don't want to break her heart," she finished.

Heather drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "They love each other. I'm not gonna get in the way of that."

She shrugged. "I kinda doubt the love thing...but okay."

"Obviously you haven't heard the stories. They were like Romeo and Juliet."

Mimi held up her hand. "Were."

Her eyes were sad. "They look pretty happy to me."

"Maybe you should look closer," she said quietly.

Heather tucked some hair behind her ears. "I think right now...there's enough going on that I don't need one more complication in my life," she said just as softly. "And neither does Jake." She forced a smile. "We should probably see if there's anything we need to do."

Mimi gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, we probably should."

She was a little surprised when Mimi linked arms with her and led her into the house. So maybe Jake Green would never love her the way she wanted him to. It didn't mean she couldn't get her life together and move on. And a new friend seemed to be a good place to start. She smiled a little, unaware that Jake was now the one watching her.

* * *

Jake looked on with a troubled expression as Mimi and Heather walked into the house. He had become aware of someone looking at him as he kissed Emily. When he finally turned around and discovered it was Heather a tiny jolt went through his heart, followed by guilt as the memory of the two of them kissing came back to him.

"Hey. You all right?" Emily's eyes were worried.

He turned back to Emily. "Yeah...fine."

She searched his eyes and nodded slowly even though she didn't believe him.

"Come on," he put his good arm around her. "Lets see what we can do to help Stanley."

"Good idea." She walked with him up toward the house, glancing at him sideways.

He looked down at her. "What?"

Emily shook her head a little. "Nothing," she said as they stepped up onto the porch and then headed inside Stanley's house.

"Okay..." He said slowly as they came up to Stanley.

Stanley rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at them momentarily, offering Emily a small smile then letting his gaze focus on Jake. "You ready for this?"

He shrugged slightly. "As ready as I can be."

Bonnie stood on the bottom step of the stairs, looking at Jake. She signed something to him before Stanley even had a chance to turn around to see what she'd said.

Jake nodded. "I will."

Stanley's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Jake.

Emily gazed at him. "She's worried about you."

"I'm putting you at the back of the crowd," Jake told him, making sure Bonnie could see his lips as well.

A faint smile touched the girl's lips and then she turned and headed back up the stairs once more.

"Jake--"

"Stanley don't argue. You're at the back."

He sighed and looked away. "All right."

At that moment, Heather stepped into the living room, her eyes widening a little. She quickly turned to go back into the kitchen.

Jake frowned. "You okay Heather?"

"Yeah, I'm just uh--helping Mimi with some stuff," she said with a bright, fake smile. She disappeared into the kitchen once more.

Stanley watched her go, frowning as well.

"That was weird, right?" He looked back at Stanley.

"Is she doing okay?" Emily asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Better but not the best..."

"Maybe when this is over we should have a girl's night," she murmured.

"That's not a bad idea."

Stanley arched an eyebrow and looked at Jake with a hint of surprise. "Well, I'm gonna make one last sweep of the area." He headed toward the front door.

"Be careful."

"Always am." He disappeared outside.

Heather appeared a moment later, glancing at them quickly but moving past them carrying a large pitcher of ice water toward the porch.

"I'll be back," he murmured to Emily, following Heather out the door.

"Sure," Emily murmured back, watching him go.

Once out on the porch, Jake waited until Heather put her pitcher down before touching her on the shoulder.

She flinched visibly, relaxing when she saw who it was. "Scared me." She offered him a small, wry smile.

"Sorry," he dropped his hand.

"It's okay. I just...I thought I was alone." She shrugged a little.

"You're acting off."

"Sorry?" Heather's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"How come you're jumpy suddenly?"

"Oh. I guess I'm just...a little on edge. About to stand face to face with the new president and everything..."

He gave her a look that clearly showed he didn't believe her.

"Really," she said, unconvincingly. "It's nothing."

"Sure it's not. I suppose we can trust anything the president says too?"

Heather flinched a little and looked away.

He took a breath. "You and I are going to talk after all this is over, okay?"

"Sure," she murmured.

He looked out at the two long rows of chairs that had been set up. "I want you to sit on the front row," he pointed. "I have to stand up here, but I want to be able to see you still."

She nodded slightly, looking out over the acres of Stanley's farm.

"Hey."

Heather turned to gaze at him once more. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for all your help, you've really been a life-saver."

The ghost of a smile touched her lips. "Don't mention it."

* * *

The security that Jake had commissioned were the first to show up to the Richmond farm to receive instruction on where they were to be positioned.

A couple of men that Heather recognized, but whose names she didn't know, nodded toward her in greeting as she stood closely to Jake on the porch.

Jake looked at all the men. "The president is due to arrive in less than a half hour. I will station you at crucial points in the crowd to make sure that no one suspicious tries anything."

She watched as Jake gave all the men their assignments, her body tense. She spotted a man she did recognize who'd volunteered for security detail and smiled at him. One of the teachers from Jericho High, Mr. Parker smiled at her. "Hey, Mr. Parker."

"Parker, I'll need you wandering through the crowd periodically, be subtle though," Jake gazed at him.

Parker nodded slightly. "Good to see you back, Miss Lisinski," he said as he headed away.

The next man walked up who Jake recognized from the mines and who had been a great help. He smiled slightly. "Baker. I want you up here with me. Stay back slightly and keep an eye on everyone else."

"Sure thing, Jake," he agreed without hesitation.

"Thanks," he said softly, watching him walk off to the side of the porch.

Heather watched as several vehicles began to pull up in the drive, Gail's included.

"Come on," Jake murmured to her, walking down the front steps and toward his mother.

She followed him as she watched the gathering crowd. She smiled at Gail, despite her growing sense of unease with the whole situation.

"Hey mom. I have a seat for you."

Gail offered him a small smile. "Lead me to it."

Jake offered his arm to her jokingly, then lead her to the front row.

"Jake." Emily's voice was quiet as she stood toward the front row where Gail had sat down.

Jake glanced at her. "What?"

"Where do you want me?" she asked quietly, giving him a pointed look.

Heather glanced between them, a little surprised. "You're part of the security team?"

Emily nodded slightly.  
"Right..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Near the front?"  
me: She nodded slightly and scanned the crowd before moving to stand just behind the second row.

"Heather...I want you to sit by my mom. I'll be able to keep an eye on the both of you."

"Sure thing," she murmured.

He put a hand on her arm. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I know." Heather gazed at him for a moment, and started to say something else when there was a loud rumble from up above. She looked up, watching as a helicopter was lowered to land several yards away, its blades making her hair whip around in the wind.

Jake looked up as well, taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Heather turned to look at him once more, eyes filled with emotions.

"Talk to you after this is over," he yelled over the helicopter.

Swallowing hard, she nodded, watching as he headed toward the helicopter, holding his sheriff's badge up.

As the president exited, Eric, Jake, and Gray lined up to greet him and escort him to the porch where a makeshift pulpit was being set up.

"President Tormachino," he introduced himself over the loud noise, reaching out to shake Gray's hand.

Gray took it, shaking it earnestly. "Mr. President, it's an honor."

"Mayor Anderson, I presume?"

He nodded. "That's me."

His gaze shifted to the Green's.

Jake stepped forward. "Sheriff Green. This is my brother, Eric."

Tormachino nodded slightly. "So sorry to hear about your loss."

Eric nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled a little and looked toward the porch. Surrounded by secret service men, they led him up to it, Jake and Gray following close behind while Eric hung toward the back of the large crowd.

Jake gave a slight nod toward Eric as he took his position on the stage.

Heather drew in a breath, watching the young president take his position, as well. She wondered if he was even 35. He didn't look it. He looked younger than Jake. Glancing sideways at Gail, she forced a smile.

Keeping his gaze forward, Jake looked for all his posts, making sure they were all in their places, and being descreit.  
President Tormachino looked at the men standing behind him--Jake, Beck, Gray, and Baker, as well as two of his secret service protectors. "Citizens of Jericho, I'm honored to be amongst you this evening," he began.

Jake resisted rolling his eyes at the president. Just hearing his voice was enough to make him not trust the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi stood with Bonnie inside the house, gazing out the front window and listening to the speech. She did her best to repeat what Tormachino was saying so Bonnie could understand what was going on, occasionally making the gestures when she knew the correct signs for the words.

* * *

Emily gazed up at the president, trying to listen intently to his words, and occasionally scanning the audience for suspicious people.

"You have experienced great loss in the town, and I offer you my deepest sympathies and condolences for that loss. I also offer you my humble gratitude for doing your part to help rebuild an even stronger, empowered country." He looked around the crowd, most of which was standing. He smiled at them. "Reconstruction is taking time, but we will succeed!"

There was a shadow lurking in the corner of her eye. She turned toward it, but by the time her gaze reached to where the shadow was, it was gone.

* * *

"We survived the greatest crime in the history of the world, and we live to tell the tale," President Tormachino said, head held high. "And we will. We were attacked by evil, but good always overcomes!"

Several people in the audience cheered and clapped and Heather looked around uneasily. She glanced up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She relaxed when she saw it was just Parker.

"What is it?" she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Come with me," he murmured.

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you here."

Frowning, she glanced toward the porch, then back at her friend. She laid a hand on Gail's arm and murmured she'd be right back before following him into the crowd.

"You can't trust the president."

Heather looked up at him. "Yeah, that's the same feeling I had," she murmured, turning to look toward the porch once more.

"You need to get out of here."

Heather gazed at him in confusion and started to respond when shots rang out. On instinct, she whirled around to search for Jake, her eyes widening in horror as she saw him fall. "Jake!" she screamed, starting to move toward the porch when there was a deafening shot right behind her.

* * *

Mimi caught sight of something metal out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see the security team member next to Jake pulling a knife from his pants. Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly knocked on the window in an attempt to get his attention. That was when the first shot rang out.

* * *

Jake's expression turned to one of confusion when he saw Heather's friend Ted running toward him. As he was about to get off the front porch to talk to him, he heard a knock on the window. He didn't have time to turn the full way around before white-hot pain erupted in his back and he buckled to the ground.

At the exact same moment a shot rang out. A look of shock crossed Ted's face as a bloodstain began to spread rapidly across his chest. "Heather," he whispered before he hit the ground with a thud.

And then the screaming began.

* * *

Eric stood in the middle of the crowd, stance tense as he listened to the words the new president had for them all. He wasn't paying too much attention for he didn't really care what the man said about a new America. Nothing in his mind, could help the broken nation. Scanning the crowd, his eyes fell upon one man who began nodding in a rhythm.

Drawing out his pistol, he made his way over to him as the first shot sounded.

He ducked at the sound of the shot, still making his way to the man through the panic of the crowd. The task proved not to be an easy feat. Finally, he began running against the people, knocking them to the side in attempts to get to the man. By the time he had made his over to where the man had been, he was gone.

* * *

Hawkins felt the tension in the air. Every instinct he had was on red-alert as he scanned the crowd as the new president gave his speech about building a stronger, tougher America.

"Rob." Darcy's quiet voice made him look at her and then he followed her line of sight to a man a few feet away, pulling a gun from the back of his jeans.

Without waiting, Hawkins drew his own gun, heading straight for the man.

Just as the main took aim, Robert pulled the trigger, shooting him in the back before he had a chance to let off a shot of his own. He watched the man fall. "Get down," he ordered Darcy as the town's people began to scatter, screaming.

* * *

Stanley looked out over the crowd arms folded and gun pressing comfortably against his side ready to pull out at any time. The president stood before the people of Jericho rambling on about how it was going to be a new nation. He rolled his eyes at that. If it really was going to be a new nation he'd own his farm right now. Making another scan of the crowd, his thoughts were pulled back to the present as a single shot from a gun fired. Followed by several more.

Panic rose in him as he realized that one of the bullets had gone through his window. Right where Bonnie and Mimi had been.

Rushing through the crowd, he knocked people over and gave them no mind as he sprinted toward his house. It seemed like hours before he got to the front porch. Once there, he bolted inside to where Mimi was lying on the floor, Bonnie next to her. "Mimi!"

Bonnie's eyes were frightened when she looked up at him and quickly signed the thing he feared the most.

She's been shot.

* * *

Hawkins caught sight of the man Eric was trying to get to and he quickly moved to intercept him as the man darted out of Eric's sight. With a hard punch to the face, the man went down easily and Hawkins glared down at him. "Game over," he whispered.

* * *

When the shots rang out, Emily turned to the front porch and panicked when she didn't see Jake up there or anywhere. Rushing forward, she searched for Gail. Her seat was empty.

* * *

The moment the first shot rang out, Gail had grabbed the arm of the woman sitting next to her and gotten them both to the ground, arms over her head. The screaming and shouts of panic were almost as frightening as the gunshots themselves. She lifted her head just enough to see Major Beck tackle the president safely to the ground, realizing her son was lying on the porch. "Jake!"

Jake moved a shaking hand around to his back. He felt warm, wet liquid on his shirt. Squeezing his eyes shut, he struggled to get to his knees when he heard his mother's panicked cry.

"Stay down, Jake!" Gray shouted, not realizing he'd already been injured. Another shot rang out.

* * *

All the color had drained from Heather's face, making a startling contrast to the splatters of crimson on her face, arms, and clothes. Parker lay on the ground, half his head missing and she turned shocked eyes to the tall man standing beside her.

The man grabbed her roughly around the shoulders and began pulling her through the crowd, staying silent.

She struggled to pull away from him, straining to turn around to see if Jake was all right, if Gail or Emily had been hurt. "Let go of me!"

"Stop struggling," he growled.

Heather managed to catch a glimpse of Emily several yards away as he dragged her toward a truck. "I can't leave!"

He tightened his hold on her. "You are."

"Jake!" The scream tore from her throat even as he yanked the driver's side door open and shoved her roughly inside.

* * *

Eric saw Hawkins take the man out. Running over to him, he kept his gun trained on the unconscious man. "Who the hell is he?"

"I have no idea," Hawkins responded, looking up at him. "But I sure as hell intend to find out."

* * *

Emily caught sight of Heather somewhere toward the back of the crowd, being dragged away by a tall, familiar looking man. She started to move toward them, freezing in her tracks when she caught a good look of him. "Oh my God," she whispered.

* * *

Jake finally made it to his knees and surveyed the now almost empty Richmond yard. Pain threatened to take over him once more and he leaned forward, head turning. There he saw Major Beck still on the ground.

"Jake! Jake, stay still, Sweetheart!" Gail rushed up the porch steps and moved to his side.

"Beck..." He groaned.

She glanced over at him, eyes widening at the quickly-growing pool of blood beneath his still body. "Oh God."

"Jake!" Emily's voice was panicked as she ran toward the porch, only to see Stanley emerge through the door carrying Mimi in his arms, Bonnie right behind him.

Stanley looked around with wild eyes. "She got shot," he said hurriedly, panic threatening to overwhelm him.

"I'm fine," Mimi grumbled, resting her head against his collarbone. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Emily, go get Kenchy," Gail commanded. "And every nurse you can round up. Hurry!"

Momentarily forgetting what she'd seen, she made a dash for her car.

"Mom...Beck."

Gail looked from her injured son to the injured Major. She knew which of the two was injured worse but the other was her flesh and blood. She drew in a breath and looked up at Bonnie, nodding slightly toward Jake before she reluctantly moved to Beck's side.

Bonnie pulled her coat off and looked at Jake. "This is going to hurt."

He sucked in a breath. "Do it."

She nodded a little and then pressed the jacket against the wound in his back.

He flinched as the motion sent more pain rocketing out from his back. Closing his eyes again, he tried to take his mind off it.

"Put me down, Stanley, I'm fine," Mimi said, looking worriedly at Jake and then at Beck.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to vacate the premises," one of the secret service agents informed them as he appeared in the front door of Stanley's house.

Stanley held Mimi even closer and began to walk down the stairs. "Not gonna argue there."

"Stanley, Jake was stabbed!"

"I know," he murmured, walking over to his truck. "Will you be okay in here if I go help Bonnie with Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mimi nodded quickly.

"Okay..." He opened the door and gently placed her in the passenger seat. "I'll be back."

She looked around the empty yard. "Stanley?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Heather?"

His face paled as he too looked around. "I don't know."

* * *

"Major Beck, can you hear me?" Gail pressed her hands against the wound in his gut.

Beck groaned in pain as consciousness slowly seeped back into him. "Yeah."

"Thought I lost you there for a second. Help's on the way."

"Please vacate the premises immediately or we'll be forced to remove you," the secret service agent said, a little louder this time.

She looked up at him. "We have injured people here!"

"Get...your son...and go Mrs. Green."

Gail stared at him, about to ask if he was serious, when three more guards appeared right behind them.

"Our first obligation is to protect President Tormachino."

"Yeah, well this is my house," Stanley snapped as he headed up the porch steps, face still pale. He moved to Jake's side.

"Where's Heather?" He asked quietly.

He'd known Jake for a long time. And the best way to deal with him was to be upfront. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.

"We've gotta find her," he struggled to get to his feet.

"Easy, man. Take it easy. You're hurt pretty bad."

He gave up trying to stand. "Stanley...she could be..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"I know." His voice was grim.

"I'm not going to say it again. Leave the premises now!"

Stanley looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. Then he glanced at Bonnie, signing quickly for her to help Jake to the truck.

Bonnie nodded, putting one of Jake's arms around her.

He watched her help Jake limp off the porch and toward the truck, then shifted his gaze to Gail and Beck. He moved over to them. "I'm gonna have to pick him up. Go onto the truck, Mrs. Green."

Gail nodded slowly, standing and heading toward the truck, quickly catching up with Bonnie to help.

"You should all be gone from my property before I get back," Stanley warned them with a glare before hefting Major Beck over his shoulder and heading for the truck.

* * *  
Emily made her way down the crowded, chaotic hallways of Jericho's med center, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of all the injured people. It didn't take her long to locate Gail outside one of the rooms, her face pale as she stared inside. "How is he?" she asked anxiously.

She shrugged, turning her gaze to Emily. "Kenchy's with him right now."

She nodded wordlessly, gazing into the room as well. Jake lay on the exam table as Kenchy did his best to stem the blood flow and bandage the wound.

"This is such a disaster," Gail's voice trembled.

"I know," Emily whispered, winding her arms around herself.

"The man that...stabbed Jake...I knew him."

She turned her gaze to look at Gail. "He was stabbed?"

She nodded. "You didn't see."

"No, I was...too far back. I assumed..." Emily shook her head, her face pale.

"So did I," she said quietly. "Then I saw...him backing away with a bloody knife..."

"God." She shut her eyes tightly for a moment.

"One of our own betrayed us. I just...how could they?"

"I don't know." She opened her eyes once more and looked into the room where Jake was already attempting to get off the exam table. Without waiting to ask permission, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

"Jake you need to stay down. That bandage is only temporary until we can locate more suture kits," Kenchy chastised, putting a hand on Jake.

"Jake, lie down," Emily said intently, moving to his side.

"I need to talk to Hawkins and Eric."

"They're at Town Hall."

"Then I need to go."

"Just wait until they can get you sutured, Jake!"

He glared up at her. "I can't--"

"You can and you will," Kenchy's tone hardened. "We don't need the sheriff of Jericho dropping dead because he was stubborn."

At that moment Bonnie came into the room, carrying a suture kit.

"It won't take that long," Emily said, softening her tone and taking hold of his hand.

He put his head back on the table, staying silent.

Kenchy went to work with Bonnie looking on, face stricken.

"He's gonna be fine," she assured the younger woman.

Jake turned his head to Bonnie and winked. "I will."

She smiled a little. "I'm gonna go find Stanley." She turned and headed out of the room.

"How's Mimi?"

Emily forced a smile. "She's fine. Just got clipped in the arm."

"Good...and Beck?"

"No news yet," she said quietly.

"Damn," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Jake."

"What?"

"Heather--"

His eyes popped open. "What about her? What do you know? Did you find her?"

Emily gazed at him intently, knowing he was going to hate what she was about to say every bit as much as she did. "She's alive. But..."

"But what? Where is she?"

She drew in a breath, guilt weighing on her shoulders. "She's with my father."

"Son of a bitch," he growled.

* * *

Heather sat in the passenger seat of the large red truck, features still pale and shocked. Beside her, Jonah Prowse drove them toward some unknown destination away from Jericho.

She wondered if she'd ever see the town again.


End file.
